Noblesse Deleted
by Lady Simantha
Summary: A collection of things Noblesse that belong to other stories but were removed/changed. Currently hosting Children of our Souls and Paladin. Will be updated irregularly.
1. CooS

Deleted Scenes for Children of our Souls (3)

* * *

Chap 6 - to much canon for AU 'Takeo's breakdown'

XXX

He gaze had already moved away at the rustle of cloth, the boys had stirred for the first time in days. "It was a lie?" Takeo's voice was desolate, M turned to warn him the kids were waking, "Than what reason do I have to live?" That was too much.

"A reason to live, you need a reason to live when no one is controlling your life? Dr. Aris will be so pleased." M snapped at the sniper.

"What did you just say?" Takeo was glaring at him now

"That's harsh. You have no idea how much Takeo sacrificed for his sister..."

"So what? You want a hug?" M smirked, if the sniper actually said yes he knew a kid who would give him dozens.

"M-21 what is wrong with you?" Now Tao was restraining Takeo, a reverse from earlier.

"At least you were better off than us," M would prefer to pound his point home with some more insults but he didn't know how aware the kids were, "as experimental subjects we are grateful to live one more day." he vaguely realised he had removed his hands balled them into fists. "You're telling me you don't have a reason to live? You know how that sounds to me? We would do anything to live longer."

M-21 felt his anger surge as memories of helplessness crashed into him and suddenly he was shouting at the sniper without regard for his surroundings. "You say you have no reason to live because Aris played a trick on you? You can just live without a sister!" He forcefully wrestled his control back and continued at a more suitable volume, "Never say that crap in front of me again, at least you have a colleague who has been with you all this time."

* * *

Cuteness two – 'Gejutel you should have listened'

XXX

"I'm Victor Lee," Brother introduced himself.

"Cadis Lee,"

"Gejutel K. Langder," Gramps introduced himself. He had been asked to look after the boys today because Takeo and Tao needed to do an 'induction'. Adult business even when they were less than 60 years old them self. Cadis had been standing very close to Gramps for over ten minutes, he was looking for hugs but Gramps thought they should introduce themselves personally.

"Will you play games with us?" Victor wanted to know as Cadis finally realised no hugs would be forthcoming.

"No, I need to check on the school Frankenstein is running. Do you have to bring anything when going outside?" Gramps Ge was radiating caution and irritation.

"Jackets, badges, warm clothes and food." The boys recited, their voices interweaving.

"You need to take all that?" Gramps Ge seemed astonished.

"Most stays in our back packs." Victor informed him.

"Are we going now?" Cadis asked; they had never left home during school time before. There could be different rules during this time. Oh the uniform, Papa was the only one who didn't need to wear a uniform outside during school time.

"Yes, I wish to leave now so get everything you need to bring with you." Gramps Ge encouraged them. Excited over the idea of being outside with only one other person Victor grabbed Cadis' hand and dragged him to their room.

Cadis carefully changed his clothes into the uniform dad wore as Victor pulled their jackets down from the pegs. Cadis accepted the sunny yellow jacket then realised the uniform already came with a white one. After a moment's thought he put it neatly on his bed and moved the coin bag into his current jacket.

Victor hadn't chosen to change out of his blue shirt and overalls but that was to be expected, his little brother had difficultly shifting. It went well with his long dark blue jacket to, every suitable.

Returning to Gramps Ge; Cadis was surprised to note he didn't have their badges or back packs ready for them to put on. Normally the badges at least were insisted upon, lots of differences were appearing for this school time outing.

Cadis still missed his flower shaped badge, he was meant to show it to shiny people when he got lost. Victors badge in the shape of a cloud was also nice even if he never used it. Gramps Ge raised an eyebrow at the change in their appearance but made no comment as he opened the front door and left the house with the boys.

* * *

Cuteness 2- the boys are too dishonest for here,

XXX

Cadis clasped Victors hand and rushed in a different direction. Looking ahead Victor noticed two 'officer' persons and prepared to sound afraid. As they closed the distance to the 'officer' persons Victor rubbed his eyes hard enough they started to water.

"Scarry man, 'ha' man 's scary!" Cadis wailed to the officer having grabbed onto ones pant leg with both hands. Victor looked at his brother genuinely spooked now. That wasn't like Cadis at all. Never mind that he was pronouncing less sounds correctly than he could; grabbing the officers leg was impolite. Had the sticky man really scared his brother? They both could easily get away.

"What man little guy?" the other officer asked, Cadis pointed to the sticky man. Looking at the sticky man Victor noted he was closer than before and burst into tears. If nothing else Cadis' new behaviour had shocked him enough that the sticky man seemed scary.

"This is patrol two, we have a suspicious man in city park. I repeat, this is patrol two, we have spotted a suspicious man in city park." Cadis was resting his head against the leg he had grabbed. "The man with a black sweeter, dark shades and a white cap. He is near the play equipment patrol three. He spooked some kids enough that they came to us." Victor realised his brothers aura was calm, when did Cadis not get embarrassed from his inelegant speech? "I'll ask but you need to keep an eye on the suspect." The officer Cadis was holding continued.

"Now kids, your parents are where?" the other officer questioned.

"We lost them this morning." Victor told the officer, his eyes still wet. Cadis pointed to his heart at the same time than looked extra upset, they mustn't talk of the bond to strangers.

"Why is the man scary?" the officer Cadis just released added.

Victor just stared at them, the sticky man hadn't seemed scary until Cadis acted strange, and they had been told to call people with sticky auras 'scary' by papa. "He was holding a big knife," was Cadis' response. His brother didn't lie, when had he seen that?

"Now kids we need you to come with us to the station." The talkative officer informed them. Victor didn't know it but a member of patrol three recognised the 'scary man' as a 'wanted man.'

* * *

So these are deleted or vastly edited scenes as you can see. Too much soild writing was getting deleted as I got better/different ideas for the fic and it's happening on other stories too. So instead of making a habit of extra snippets that are just a different version of what I wrote again I've decided to make a posted file for all of them. To be published after the polished/finished version is posted, for those who want to read them.


	2. Paladin 1

Paladin to the God of Justice, side Frankenstein

Noblesse Paladin AU: Draft 3-ish, so I planned to make it a two shot from the beginning but this script was incorporating to many elements and starting to look like it needed to be divided into a chapter fiction. That was a no go so here is everything I scraped when I went back to the drawing board.

* * *

"Senior apprentice Frankenstein you have been called by Keeper Young." Frankenstein slowed his battle dance routine until stopping in the middle would not cause injury then gazed at the messenger, a junior apprentice, waiting for further information.

He had been expecting this summons for a while now. He had run out of legitimate reasons to delay his graduation. Not that he appreciated being regarded as a student after all these years but because there were some things you just couldn't rush.

"She is in the green study." Nodding his understanding and acceptance he handed the two headed spear he was training with to another senior apprentice and made his way over immediately. Through the Lord God's temple, past the decorative lake and other monuments of grander, to the green study.

Keeper Young was one of the better overseers for Paladin training; she was also one of the few women who didn't blush every time they saw him. Frankenstein didn't mind showing his disrespect when the other party could only huff and live with it; so it was no surprise that this task had been delegated to one of the people he had respect for even if the others in charge of training didn't like her.

Those they liked and he respected were out of the temple right now.

"Blessed day Keeper Young," Frankenstein greeted her when he entered the green study. She regarded him with a level gaze before sighing.

"You already know what this is all about Frankenstein. What are you going to do at this year's graduation ceremony? We have nothing left to teach you so there is no reason you can use to put it off for longer."

Well technically there was, if he accepted a godly mission in his position as senior apprentice and it required enough time to complete that this ceremony passed before he finished it there would be no problems. He hadn't found any missions that would take more than a day recently so that was a moot point.

"I'm honestly unsure none of the gods I researched high or low have principles that matched mine or would permit me to act as I please." And he had looked, very hard, after he got that first official offer from a lesser god. Receiving any such offer meant you couldn't become an unbound paladin or any of the other options open to those who didn't receive the god's favour. He had received that favour he just didn't want it when it meant bending his principles.

To bend to another's will and beliefs.

Young grinned in a triumphant manner and Frankenstein couldn't blame her; some trainers had flat out asked him to admit he didn't know everything. He had done so with the addition that it was impossible to know everything and remain sane to the eyes of the masses. A quote, from a very influential person, who very few dared to contradict even when not around.

"You would not be surprised to learn that the great keepers have permitted us to assign all missions that would keep you from graduating as tasks to those we considered capable." Thank the stars; it seemed that his respect for Keeper Young was not misplaced.

She handed him a decorative box that contained 'task' scrolls and Frankenstein knew it would have a mission inside. One that would keep him away until graduation had passed. He moved to accept it but she didn't let go. "Frankenstein I am doing this because I know the impossibility of you serving anyone, even a god unwillingly and I don't want you to get yourself killed by offending them."

"This mission could keep you away for years, the only reason it wasn't allocated before I realised what was being done is because it is so dangerous that it is said to be impossible for anyone but a full fledged Paladin of a higher god. The only reason it is on the trainees mission board is because the high god who set it demanded it be undertaken by the unsworn." She continued.

Young sat back letting Frankenstein hold the apparently impossible mission. "The elders have long agreed that it was permissible to return, task unfinished, when it was one like this. So go out and do the impossible again and when you come back know, you must know who you will give your oath to. There are many gods Frankenstein, there has to be one who can match you."

Swallowing his thanks because she didn't look willing to receive it, he gave a nod of respect and left the room. It was entirely possible that she would get demoted for this even though the act proved just how clear sighted she was.

The temple keepers often complained about his lack of respect yet none of those load mouths had stopped to consider what would happen if he continued as he always had when the authority was a god.

He had taken an oath when he entered the senior position and received his minor blessing one he had no intention to bend not even for the gods who blessed that years apprentices. He would protect the weak and heal the injured, strike down those who abused their power and harmed the innocent.

Do the impossible again she had said; like the time he had challenged a fully fledged paladin over their high handed manner and struck them down despite the difference in blessings. The people had decided he had won that day because the gods had seen that he was the righteous one. Those with temple training knew it didn't work quite like that.

* * *

The mission was older than he had thought; the directions had been written in dated language and the maps drawn in the old style. When he had gone to get the information of past attemptees it had proven unavailable or unusable. The only clear writing explained that the marks on the map. He was meant to rediscover and record formally ancient shines, small nooks carved out of stone in honour of the gods.

Now Frankenstein was trekking through various sacred areas in the order they were listed instead of by the ones with the closest proximity because obviously there was some trick to this mission. It didn't matter how impossible people said this mission was if the god had deemed it suited for an unbound human then an unbound human could do it. They couldn't lie out right without going crazy and entering eternal sleep due to the loss of their integrity. A voice whispered that the god had demanded that an unbound human did it; they had never said it was possible but Frankenstein ignored it. Even if it wasn't possible he would make it so.

Checking off the tenth shrine and sending the official recording by courter to the Lord God's shrine Frankenstein realised he had done more than any of the others had managed. Perhaps there was some merit to going in the order of the list after all. This year's ceremony had long since passed and Frankenstein still had five more to go.

Admittedly he had been stoping along the way to take down evil and act as a passing doctor but perhaps he had underestimated this task. The directions indicated whatever god had set this mission expected it to be possible in twenty months but Frankenstein was use to ripping estimates like that in shreds. He was that good at whatever he chose to do.

* * *

It occurred to Frankenstein that he could simply 'rediscover' a temple dedicated to a little known god for him to swear to. He quickly dismissed it; most gods were indifferent to humans they knew each other well and such a deception would be discovered at the reading of the gods.

* * *

Frankenstein was two months ahead of schedule or so he had calculated when he realise the next shrine would be the last. It was proving to be difficult to find. Going by his surroundings the shrine could have very well been carved into a tree. If that was the case than the centuries of neglect could have it completely grown over. It would still leave a mark but even Frankenstein would need two days to coomb over the possible area inspecting every single tree.

Taking a short break from concentrated staring, Frankenstein let his eyes gaze into the limited distance and blinked. There was a boulder not far away, the only one he had seen in over a mile, it would be a more likely location for the shrine. Carefully marking the tree he had just examined Frankenstein made his way over.

It could definitely be mistaken for a shrine with those intricate carvings but they were not describing a god or their deeds. Holy Scripture had never been used to write something so benign before. No matter how he read it they were simply instructions to reveal what goes unseen. There was no indication on what that unseen thing would be; Frankenstein followed the directions.

For a single jolting moment it felt like the earth had been pulled from under his feet as if it was a mere rug. The sensation stopped and everything still looked the same. Wait, no, the trees toward the centre of his search area were thinner than previously.

Quickly checking the trees he had studied still had his mark Frankenstein investigated the change, it was a clearing that housed a god blessed temple. Definitely blessed no other structure could retain true integrity when creepers had started growing on it; they sent roots into normal walls.

The plant had also avoided growing on any of the windows and doors.

Whoever built it clearly thought the god it was to be gifted to was a great one. Given the time in which it was built that could just be the community's personal opinion and not a reflection of the god's statics among its own.

Frankenstein let himself in after knocking not expecting anyone to be present and almost ran into the man just inside the door. The young man with midnight black hair had his hand slightly raised likely in preparation to open the door looked wholly unsurprised at Frankenstein's sudden entrance. He just sighed and let his hand drop before turning away.

"Excuse me; would you be able to tell me what god rules here?" The young man, he certainly looked like he was barely out of his youth, turned around. The slightest hint of confusion crossed his face before it returned to blankness.

"The Lord rules with his authority over the world." Frankenstein knew that.

"...I meant what god this temple is dedicated to. Whose scriptures are here?" Frankenstein tried to elaborate.

"There are no scriptures here." No writings, none? Perhaps he was mistaken and this wasn't a temple. The young man wondered took his silence to be the end of the conversation and wondered off again.

Frowning Frankenstein examined his surroundings, but no, despite being covered in neglect they definitely had murals dedicated to a god. Reassured he had found the last part of mission Frankenstein wondered how he was meant to make an official report on a temple that didn't know its own god.

It occurred to Frankenstein, as he wondered around the building hoping to come across the young man again, that the temple was old enough to have recorded its history in pictures. Also it was possible the locals had knowledge of this place and sent the young man here to look after it; he was doing a poor job of it.

Looking at all the empty rooms and not finding anyone else Frankenstein couldn't blame the young man. It was a daunting task for someone unused to labouring. Some rooms were properly clean too. The kitchen and large dining area were spic and span; the floor was also swept.

He had already seen the murals on the walls covered as they were in neglect but that was understandable. If one didn't know how to clean them properly they could be damaged in the process.

Trying to dismiss such ungrounded speculation from his mind Frankenstein finally located the man. He was standing by the window in a particularly blessed room; it was keeping itself clean as Frankenstein watched.

"Did you know I still had more questions when you walked off?" The young man didn't even twitch at his words. What had captured his attention so? Frankenstein looked outside over the young mans shoulder and stiffened that was not this forest. The trees were the same yes but they weren't that high off the ground, nor was the cleared area before the tree line so wide.

Plenty mesmerising just not all in a good way; Frankenstein covered the young man's eyes. It was not good to get spell bound by enchanted objects. The action caused immediate effect. The youth spun around and faced Frankenstein who realized their positions were awkwardly close.

The feeling was amplified by the unblinking gaze levelled in his direction. "You can't keep staring at the window," it is not healthy, went unspoken. You do not tell someone who was enthralled that they couldn't do what they enjoyed most. You gave them other things to do until the magic wears off.

The youth remained silent as Frankenstein put a more comfortable distance between them. Not one of the reactions Frankenstein had seen or heard about from those who had been forced away from an enchanted object of any form. Still it seemed he had the youth's attention so he would work with that.

"I'm Frankenstein." Introductions were overdue in any case.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel," That was a mouthful. The youth started to turn back to the window.

"I couldn't help but notice this temple is unkempt. You live here right?" The youth, Raizel, nodded at the question. "Then you should do more to keep it in shape."

"I do not know how."

"I'll show you then, come with me." Frankenstein lightly grasped Raizel's wrist and made his way to the only decent set of cleaning supplies that he had seen. The temple was too large for him to finish cleaning alone and some chores would keep Raizel away from the window.

"Have you ever met the god this temple was dedicated to?" Frankenstein inquired mostly so Raizel wouldn't get the chance to think about the window.

"Met; no I have not." There was a strange element to Raizel's voice but when Frankenstein glanced back at him there was nothing to read from the young man's face.

"Hmm, well the first step to cleaning will be to fill this bucket with water." Raizel accepted the item in question with a contemplative expression. "You have a well just out there to draw water from." Frankenstein gestured to the external door he had looked behind when searching through this place.

The youth in front of him didn't look any more enlightened. A few hours latter when he had coached Raizel in drawing water and the most basic methods of cleaning Frankenstein was ready for a meal. It seemed that cleaning would be even more effective at keeping Raizel away from the window than he first anticipated. Frankenstein would have to go over everything his self after but that was a small loss.

Sitting down at the kitchen table to eat Frankenstein was too tired to be surprised when Raizel drew a circle above a water jug and it filled itself; the water fresher than what was available in the well. So the youth was a priest with minor blessings from the god, that would explain why the part of Frankenstein that paid attention to civil courtesy was screaming that he was being rude, Priests ranked higher than trainees, Frankenstein ignored it as always.

He was having more trouble ignoring the strange sense of familiarity Raizel gave him. The one that almost had him bad mouthing the gods in his presence because his opinion would be respected even as it verged on blasphemy. Frankenstein hadn't trusted anyone with those thoughts in years so he was able to bite his tongue on the matter.

* * *

Random Paladin idea's

Raizel would watch as Frankenstein redid the cleaning in areas he had just finished and Frankenstein was pleased to notice that the priest payed attention and did the next section to a higher stranded. The main problem seemed to be that the youth was worried about using too much force.

Frankenstein on the other hand had let go of his concerns for the murals; the building had a high level blessing on it. A battering ram wouldn't even be able to destroy a glass window here forget knocking down a wall.

Still Raizel's complete cluelessness on simple everyday things was hard to understand, or easy, depending how you looked at it. If you clapped your hands once in the kitchen the cupboards would fill with ingredients for an hour, twice and cooked meals would appear. Frankenstein had never even heard a whisper of such enchantments in any other temple.

Every time he woke up Frankenstein would find Raizel back at the window. The youth never resisted when brought away never complained about being kept away; it was not the behaviour of someone enthralled.

XXX

Frankenstein heard noises comeing from the kitchen. It couldn't be Raizel, the youth was much quieter besides Frankenstein had left the priest cleaning one of the many rooms to his exacting standards. Frankenstein went to investigate.

It was a weathered woman who, when Frankenstein found her, was staring at the very clean halls in disbelief. A mop and bucket in her hand explained her intentions but she didn't stick around to speak to Frankenstein for all he tried to talk to her.

Raizel didn't look surprised in the least when Frankenstein informed him of the incident.

XXX

Teaching Raizel one hundred different things about daily living was quite an experience. His thoughts and opinions on matters were unordinary and Frankenstein quite liked them. Unfortunately any attempt at proper conversation needed Frankenstein to supply most of the words Raizel would agree with him, or not, and that was the fastest way to discover the youths opinion. It was very ineffective.

Still after two months the temple was cleaned and just needed some maintenance to keep it up to stranded. So Frankenstein focused on studding the mosaics for his report and had to find a new way to keep Raizel from the enchanted window.

Frankenstein quickly discovered that anything that took Raizel out of sight of the temple was a sure success; the youth never failed to get lost.

XXX

Frankenstein blinked then double checked his notes wondering if he was subconsciously interpreting things in his own favour. No, the god this temple was dedicated to; The God of Justice, had beliefs that Frankenstein supported and a will compatible with his own. Once this report was sent there would be no reason for him to delay his graduation any longer; that is, if he could figure out their name.

If he made his oath to this god's position then he would need to give up healing, as healing was not one of this god's duties. An oath to title is an oath to duty but if he made it to their name they could permit him to act as he will.

Raizel's tea cup chimed as he sat it down causing Frankenstein to glance up. The latter had to wonder if the youth had absorbed some of the windows enchantment because he suddenly found himself confident that the fates would guide him.

It was ludicrous thinking, he had never relied on the fates before and he didn't want to start now.

XXX

Frankenstein had sent the last report for his mission and as the days, weeks, months past he couldn't find the name for the God of Justice. He had the favour of a few high gods but the thought of asking them for the name of the god he wished to serve was repugnant.

He still couldn't get Raizel to stay away from the window over night.

After running out of things for them to do for an entire day tea drinking and mostly one-sided conversations had filled most of Frankenstein's waking hours. When he discovered a task that would take Raizel more than a few hours to complete Frankenstein would use the time to go and assist nearby villages. Somehow bringing Raizel on those trips didn't seem right when the youth took all pain and suffering so personally.

Frankenstein still couldn't forget the time he had woken up from a nightmare and found a very worried Raizel seated next to his bed. The youth had tried putting a cool wet cloth on his forehead as if it was a fever that had made him toss and turn all night. Frankenstein couldn't bear to correct him when that gaze was already so worried for him; nightmares couldn't be treated with mere water and cloth.

Still, what to do as the date of the ceremony inevitably approached? If nothing else he could give his oath to the position, healing would bend all kinds of rule but he could still do it. Frankenstein decided to talk to Raizel again; even if the youth inevitably looked confused when this topic a discussion popped up he would listen and it never failed to assure Frankenstein.

* * *

The fic was nearly finished when I realised it left a lot of unanswered questions. So this is 3500 words that I just couldn't throw out. Simantha.


	3. Paladin 2

Part 2 old version.

* * *

Frankenstein was away again, Raizel was unable to surprise him. Not that the latter had any problem with the formers actions. It just that this was the third time Raizel hadn't been able to reveal the annual festival that took place close enough to his house that he didn't get lost attending.

If he mentioned it ahead of time he knew that Frankenstein would attend with him. But he had let it be in the hope of surprising his paladin. What if Frankenstein got the wrong idea and thought he couldn't go out saving people because Raizel wanted his company?

It would be far worse if Frankenstein stopped acting according to his will. Not likely to happen but Raizel was concerned none the less.

XXX

Frankenstein brought a human girl back with him. She was grieving the feeling laced with hope because they might not really be lost. According to Frankenstein Yuni had been separated from her brother when he stayed behind to fight off a monster so the travelling party could escape.

They spent a great deal of time together and when Frankenstein eventually left Yuni stayed behind and made Raizel tea. Had his Paladin realised he was lonely and brought company back? The girl certainly seemed capable of managing the temple in Frankenstein's absence.

The number of adoptees steadily increased, next was animal bound M-21, the hectic pair Takeo and Tao. Most recently four village children who were deemed 'beyond help' started to visit every other day; Shin-woo, Yuna, Suyi and Ikhan.

Raizel loved them all but he still hadn't mentioned the festival to Frankenstein.

XXX

It was with mild surprise that Raizel realized that Frankenstein hadn't told the closest villages that he was a God. It was clearly evident in the children's behaviour; they treated him like an equal. Every day became full of special things.

It was a truly special occasion when Frankenstein after being summoned by the Lord came home and offered him a contract, hidden in his daily tea yes but that was also an offering. He could do nought but accept with the uttermost gratitude. Any form of distance vanished as a small part of their souls nestled in the other. This gift...it was beyond words.

He was truly blessed to have Frankenstein... and the children; they told his Paladin about the festival.

* * *

This didn't come out the way I wanted it... but now there is a new one up I like it better go read it. C:


	4. Sanity

Sanity: Version one

Got revamped to intensify impact oh, and this is M due to adult themes.

* * *

Frankenstein watched as his hands busied themselves with experiments and could only be glad that his contractor hadn't chosen to destroy all his ethical standards. He was still the only human he had experimented on, even if he was no longer the only subject.

Those hands deftly jolted down a few concise notes before his body stood and turned to those chained to the wall. He knew exactly the combination of herbs and liquids were used to make the poison coating them so the bound members of the Tradio clan unable to free themselves.

Another good reason to hate his contractor, unfortunately his passionate mind used any strong emotion that didn't immediately affect it to pull on the last of his uninfluenced will and bend it to the nobles.

The blood samples were collected and his manipulated self sat back down at the desk to continue testing. Frankenstein wondered if he should be pleased that this would leave him physically stronger and more able to escape if he ever found a way to remove the unwilling contract and get his body to fulfil the conditions.

Upset with himself he tried to focus on anything other than the experiments he was carrying out; it would lower the productivity of the enslaved part of his mind, and found himself in memory.

During the first few months of this false contract he had more autonomy. While he was still compelled to research for the basted noble he had been able to make snipping comments and occasionally through in some false evidence. He had already felt suffocated and such actions were all he could do to breathe.

Most nobles had more patience than humans due to their long lives his contractor had shown less. There was also the possibility that he hadn't been able to take the ribbing because it was from his bonded.

The night the noble had enough made the earlier treatment seem like a show of respect for all it was slavery. The barest fraction of the noble's soul that had entered him, when he had taken so much of Frankenstein's own, rebelled. Frankenstein wished he could call it an invasion or attack but that was when the contract was made now the noble energies were already within him.

The noble had reached into the core of him the parts of his soul that made him Frankenstein and pulled some out. Replacing it with an imitation of what used to be there a slavish devotional love for the noble. His core had screamed and split in two the noble had been there to make certain the fake part the part he had made was the one to gain primary control of Frankenstein.

It was painful to treat that basted with devotion and care and have some part of his self be happy. To watch behind a glass wall of the noble's influence as he lived a charade of joy and no one realised how false it was. Other nobles, beings of the soul to whom integrity was a vital part of existence, could not see that he was dying within himself.

The results to the current experiment wouldn't come through until at least twelve hours passed so the other he began to pack up. In a few minutes he would be reporting the days progress the basted noble then fuss over how his integrity was damaged to the point he was developing wrinkles.

The true Frankenstein could not care less except if convincing the noble to rediscover his integrity meant realising just how great the crimes he was committing were. He could help his intoxicated mind to persuade the noble but he had discovered a more productive exercise that could be done in the noble's presence.

When Lagus Tradio had pulled out part of Frankenstein true soul without consent he hadn't destroyed it; no the noble had stored it inside himself. When proximity permitted it Frankenstein could on occasion send the consciousness of his true self into the noble's mind.

It was an information foraging expedition because true or not the level of influence he could exert of his soul in another's mind was not enough to affect that mind. Doing this he had learnt everything the noble knew pertaining to him and a few rare titbits on other important subjects.

The Union had acquired one of his blood samples and given it to the noble.

Forcing this bond on Frankenstein was one of the worst crimes possible among nobles.

If any part of Frankenstein's true soul was destroyed outright he would become brain dead until it regenerated itself.

There were werewolves in the union and if Tradio was not as strong as Frankenstein's knowledge had promised he could be very shortly the noble would be held accountable for his crimes.

Lagus wasn't thinking of a specific event during this meeting then so knowledge pertaining to Frankenstein had gathered around the soul fragment. Normally that meant the effort to enter the others mind was wasted but the last part. Lagus had never thought he would be held accountable before, convinced that he had moved slyly enough that no one realised what he was up to.

Frankenstein felt dread because any force that could hold a clan leader accountable in the ways of nobles would without doubt destroy the parts of his soul within the noble and there was nothing he could do.

Shock breaking his concentration Frankenstein found himself back in his own mind. The only solace was that soon for nobles was very different than soon for humans. He had been mind bent for not yet two years. In that time he had discovered that he could gain temporary control of his body when he was emotional enough that his aura slipped through the glass wall of the noble's making.

A few more years and he may even be able to extend that temporary control to last a full moment so something could be done with it.

The other he fell asleep on the carpeted floor by the noble's feet. The image left his uninfluenced self disgusted but that part of his soul also needed rest.

XXX

Frankenstein had only recently increased his strength enough to risk catching just one of the traitorous central order knights alive when the noble had gotten his blood. He was considering the possibility of creating a human version of the clan leaders' soul weapons but had been unable to put the thought to paper before his mind was over taken, how? His new contractor already had a soul weapon so he squashed that idea immediately.

XXX

Frankenstein was always aware of the noble in that forgettable way you are always aware of the clothes you are dresses in. You know they are there but it gets put to the back of your mind unless they get caught on something.

So it was a few months later while Frankenstein was cheerfully [in utter most agony] researching ways to imitate an item from noble folklore that he felt the catch in his strange bond with Lagus. While both halves of his mind had very different reasons they were both in agreement that they wanted to know what was going on. The bond opened, it was made of greed but now it was full of fear and awe.

[The Ideal] had taken a drop of Lagus' blood used it to grab hold of his mind in the way that was legal for nobles, its aura wrapped itself around the part of Frankenstein's true soul in Tradio and returned it. [The Ideal] pushed it back through the bond and in return most of Lagus' soul left Frankenstein following the same root in reverse.

Lagus Tradio was condemned [your sins will be buried with your blood] and Frankenstein was fully in control of his body once more.

The first thing he did was release the Tradio nobles who had been sent here because they realised their leader was sinning and the next he collapsed in tears not sure what to do with himself as the world faded black.

XXX

When Frankenstein opened his eyes it didn't immediately register that he was free of the bastard. He waited for the self that was not him to get up with its usual enthusiasm and begin the day. Nothing happened.

When he recalled the dizzying moments just before he collapsed Frankenstein wondered why the nobles he had freed had let him live. Then again he had freed the one who were sent to him for being to perceptive so they could well have realised he was under false contract.

He sat up, or tried to. It was difficult to summon the will to move, difficult to find a reason to get up. He had realised long ago that nobles didn't need to be physically present to force a bond and as careful as he had become he would never be certain that no one had his blood.

So when the drive to violate the sanctuary of his mind had come more powerful that he had considered possible. He had rushed through the drill he had practiced at least a dozen times and burnt his current base down around him taking no souvenirs.

The noble had then gotten through his mental defences completely and made him save himself.

Now he owed [The Ideal] everything he had wrest back from Lagus' grasp which meant the only thing he had that was his alone was his life. What was he life compared to the integrity of his soul?

Frankenstein lay in bed for at least two hours before the door to this strange room opened. A noble came in weaker than a clan leader but one that had definitely trained their will and Frankenstein found a reason to move.

He was on his feet and throwing things at the noble with barely a thought. Who escaped back through the door it had entered and closed it behind them. Rapping his arms around his quickly cooling body Frankenstein shuddered at the possibility that any one of them could get to his blood.

A sent hit his nostrils and his stomach growled; Frankenstein belatedly realised that the noble had brought a bowl of thin gruel into the room. It was now spilled over the floor, an uneatable mess. He wanted it clean; there was a jug of water on the bedside table and rags located in the cupboard so cleaning up wasn't a problem even if it didn't meet Frankenstein's standards.

There was a knock on the door.

"What do you want? What do you want from me?"

A moment of silence as the noble on the other side did something, than a response. "I want to bring food into the room and I want you to permit it so the previous instance does not repeat."

That was terrifying but entirely reasonable. Frankenstein pushed the furniture around. Placed the side table right by the door used the bed as a physical barrier in the centre of the room spread a sheet between the bed and a chair so he could see the noble without the noble seeing him. Fetched the pillow that had hit the wall earlier and used it as a weight so the sheet wouldn't move. He grabbed other ammunition from the cupboard that was too heavy to move quickly.

The noble was still waiting outside he could feel their aura and Frankenstein realised could likely feel the remains of Tradio aura in him. He still needed food.

"Come in put the food down and leave no funny business." Suspicion coated every word but Frankenstein couldn't hide it; wouldn't even if he could after all that have happened.

The man who came in immediately noticed the table and placed the food there but when he turned to leave it was in the direction that would let him see the rest of the room.

"Get out!" Frankenstein screamed and throws some of his ammunition, a bucket, in the general area of the nobles head. They/he got out very fast; just slow enough for the human eye to follow. Somewhere in the back of his mind Frankenstein realised that was very considerate. Most of him was just clambering that the noble tried to meet his eyes and use mind control.

He was human and after what was done to his soul he wouldn't have any sense of security for a long long time; would he ever?

For now he would check if the food was drugged.

XXX

It was not even a week and already the nobles had developed a pattern based around Frankenstein. All conversation would be held through the door just before breakfast. Three meals would be brought in each day, placed on the side table still situated by the door before the noble turned in the direction of the wall before leaving. Dirty things would also be placed on that table to be removed and replaced during the next meal.

They would always ask if Frankenstein was ready to see a doctor. They would always provide Frankenstein with material requests as long as it could be carried by one noble along with the human food. Mostly that was journals and pens but there were also herbs beakers, other necessities like toilet paper and enough water to wash in.

Frankenstein found continuing medical experiments he had put on hold due to the die urgency of mutant attacks very calming. Any other emotion but calm had him extremely melodramatic, it was almost childish. His mind was no longer a sanctuary there was nothing certain and Frankenstein could tell his soul was fragile enough to fall apart with the slightest shock.

He said as much to the nobles constantly outside his door when they asked him to see a doctor. He didn't know what had motivated the action; it was hard to tell whether or not that was an improvement. He didn't lie in bed for hours at a time any more.

XXX

There was a change in routine or rather an addition. While talking through the door he was informed that the Lord intended to visit him and was unlikely to respect his sense of privacy. Frankenstein asked for cloth so he could make new clothes.

XXX

This would be his first visitor since before Tradio and as it was the lord of the nobles Frankenstein did not want to represent humanity as weak. So he prepared to exercise as much self control as he could when those red eyes fell upon him. He rearranged the room so it was possible for two people to sit down and talk.

It was all for nought. The moment that blond head started to turn in his direction the fear bubbled up and he was throwing things. The Lord did not leave the room like all the others but avoided the projectiles until Frankenstein ran out of convenient things to throw. Then the lord sat down on the chair that Frankenstein had planned for him and smiled.

Frankenstein had backed himself into the far wall when the noble stepped toward him then frozen in terror when the projectiles had run out but that smile had a strange quality that angered him. Using that fury as strength he approached the noble and then stiffly sat on the chair he had intended for him.

Both chairs faced the same window on an angle so the occupant could almost be considered to be facing each other.

"I heard that you are Lagus' bonded," a furious snarl ripped itself from Frankenstein's maw, "and that the contract was unwilling." The Lord turned his head just enough to look Frankenstein in the eye and the human froze.

"As a contractor you are considered to be under Lukedonian law and while I wish to apologise for the way our clan leader treated you. I have been informed he was unrepentant until the end, to the point our Noblesse deemed him unworthy of joining the soul weapon of his clan.

None of my people would mind keeping you here as you are indefinitely while your soul heals but I understand humans are very different than nobles; you will never recover like this. I have enquired about the possibility of returning you to the human populations but those who know you call for your death and those who don't have no way of dealing with your strength."

The noble lord gazed at Frankenstein as if he expected the human to have something to say for himself but while the anger was enough to keep him from fear and he knew he would have had plenty to say before Tradio; Frankenstein had nothing to offer the Lord in words or action.

The Lord sighed when he kept his silence, "Who do you trust Frankenstein?" Trust? Everyone he trusted was dead by age or the design of his enemies. A thought nudged at his mind a memory of red power that had noticed his torment and acted.

The Lord must have noticed a change in his expression because he leaned towards him and touched his mind; with no intent to bend his will, just to see what he had recalled. It was still a use of noble power and Frankenstein went feral throwing things at the Lord again. The Lord did not move and not one projectile hit him while they were all came very close.

Frankenstein couldn't actually bring himself to hit the noble whose actions no matter how offensive were not actually wrong in the way of his people. The ammunition ran out again and while there was plenty on the floor to restock with Frankenstein didn't want to reach down for them; that was a more disreputable position.

"For you to have put what remains of your faith in him of all nobles," the Lord murmured. Then he smiled far too joyously and exclaimed, "Perhaps this was meant to be! I will bring Cadis Etrama di Raizel in a week." The Lord left with the merest brush of fabric and for one week at least Frankenstein returned to his routine.

XXX

Having met the man once Frankenstein felt it when his aura approached along with another one that was just as vast. The stranger's aura had the unusual effect of relaxing his soul; in the hour between the stranger approaching and arriving his soul had settled itself three times the amount it had over the last month, which honestly wasn't much but if it continued at that speed for a whole month? There may be some actual improvement.

Like listening to gentle music once relaxed his mind this aura was music for his soul.

He didn't feel the need to stand when there was a knock on the door before the Lord let himself and his guest in. The guest, who must be Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, was beautiful even by noble standards but more astounding was his aura. Frankenstein recognised it as the one that spared the missing parts of his soul even as the noble destroyed Lagus' own.

That was his duty, what he believed to be right and an action he would take full responsibility for. Both the nobles were looking at him and he couldn't resist. "So did you come to look at the crazy caged human?"

The Lord at least seemed aware of the improvement. "This guy is Cadis Etrama di Raizel you can just call him Raizel. He has agreed to let you reside with him until you are well in body, mind and soul."

Gazing at the younger looking noble he got the sense that he was indifferent on the matter and that was even better. If he didn't care about having a house mate then he couldn't care about what Frankenstein did with the rooms he would receive.

"That sounds perfect. Did you know Lagus isn't the only traitorous clan leader in your ranks? You might want to look into that." Frankenstein certainly couldn't, not until he could go near a noble without being reduced to a fear instilled mess.

End One Shot

* * *

So the new version is meant to have more impact than this one what would you say?


End file.
